emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8465 (2nd May 2019)
Plot As Harriet and Dawn speak with PC Brauders, Cain and Ryan appear at Woodbine Cottage and question what's happened. Faith wonders how can she face Eric after this and worries what David will say when he finds out. Chas orders her mother to put her ego aside and stand by her man. Whilst the police search Woodbine Cottage, Cain and Harriet head to the café where an emotional Harriet admits this ordeal is killing her. At the same time, Dawn meets with Will and tells him he's out of order. Will is annoyed that Dawn was hanging out with Ryan rather than finishing the job although Dawn protests she was on her way to trash Woodbine Cottage when Ryan dragged her into the pub. Dawn assures Will that he can count on her but Will no longer believes that. Paddy isn't happy when he discovers Jamie is working at the surgery although Rhona implores him to give Jamie a chance. Jamie asks Paddy for the opportunity to show who he really is and suggests they go for a drink later. Paddy reluctantly agrees. Will hates that Dawn is living with the person who got him locked up and ask why she had to start caring for Harriet. Dawn states she wants to hate Harriet, but she's helping her get Lucas back and living with a vicar looks good to social services. It's looking unlikely that Nicola will be elected onto the council although Rodney insists it's not over yet. Chas and Faith arrive at the hospital as Eric is being brought out of his coma. As they walk to the village hall, Frank assures Megan he'd understand if she just wanted to be friends right now. Megan makes it clear she wants to be more than friends by giving Frank a kiss. Rodney shows Nicola screenshots that prove Hilary has been cheating on her husband and suggests they upload them to social media. Nicola is unsure at first, but when Hilary makes a snide remark towards her, she orders Rodney to do it. Will reminds Dawn that Harriet and Ryan aren't her family, so tells her if she cares about Ryan, she should get rid of him before it's too late. At the same time, Ryan admits to Cain and Harriet that he wants Dawn to be his girlfriend. Nicola is annoyed to see Hilary with her husband and children in the pub so she orders Bob to get her a microphone then instructs Rodney to record proceedings. Jamie worries that neither Paddy, nor the rest of the village, will warm to him. When Paddy appears for their drink, Jamie congratulates him on Chas' pregnancy but unknowingly puts his foot in it when he asks if it's their first baby. The Consultant checks Eric over but he doesn't respond. When Faith begins to mouth off, Eric squeezes her hand. Faith orders Eric to give them a sign that he can hear so a groggy Eric tells her to calm down. Belle tells Jamie about Grace which leaves him feeling awful for upsetting Paddy. Nicola goes to reveal Hilary's infidelity but chickens out when Jimmy walks into the pub with Angelica, Carl and Elliot. The consultant informs Eric and his loved ones that she can see no reason why Eric wouldn't make a full recovery after they operate on his hip. When PC Swirling arrives at the hospital to peak with Eric, Eric sends his loved ones out of the room. Jimmy is proud of Nicola for not exposing Hillary. Rodney inquires what Nicola wants him to do with the screenshots. Nicola orders him to delete them - she might be about to lose the election, but at least she'll do it with her head held high. Eric refuses to allow Jamie to be blamed for the crash. He admits to PC Swirling that he didn't hear the car coming as he's losing his hearing. Jamie apologises to Paddy. When Jamie mentions Zoe, Paddy agrees to give him a chance. Jamie promises he won't let him down. Dawn calls Ryan to the pub where she ends their relationship then walks out. Cast Regular cast *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Kim Tate - Claire King *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle Guest cast *PC Brauders - Philip Shaun McGuinness *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews *Consultant - Avita Jay *Hilary - Gabrielle Glaister *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Harriet Finch - Living room *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten Road *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and ICU room A3 *Church Lane *Church Lane car park Notes *An error in this episode sees Jamie Tate refer to his half-sister, Zoe Tate, as his "Aunty Zoe". Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes